Young Justice Lemons and Limes
by MatureishWriter01
Summary: Exactly as it says, requests are open! Mainly going to do Spitfire and Chalant, but I am open to other ships! Read rules before reviewing. Rated M for obvious reasons
1. Rules and Requests

**I cant believe Im actually doing this, but I thought Id give it a try, and there are barelt any new lemons for yj. I am currently working on one to grt it started but until then, feel free to request!** **Rules:** **-No x reader stuff**

 **-Lemon=sex while Limes=heavy makesouts and groping**

 **-Nothing pedophilia or incest**

 **-I will mostly do Spitfire and Chalant, but I am open to other ships**

 **-Review your requests!! Unless you are okay with me not replying to your PM! It isnt allowing me to reply for some reason**

 **-I will probably add more later on, for now, go crazy**


	2. Library-Chalant lime

Dick boredly looked through the books on the shelves, his shoulders slumping every once and a while. "Whats going on in here?" he raised an eyebrow and turned, to see Zatanna walk into the room, her hips swaying back and forth.

"Bordem?" he answered unsurely and the magician breathed out a laugh in response. They were the only two in the cave due to what happened the night before.

Of course, there were two different sides, but both of them ending up to how the hostages weren't saved. Batman saw it as carelessness, while Dick stated that Zatanna had been in trouble so he went to help her. Zatanna apologized profusely, and none of the team blamed him, for they were about to do the same, he just got there first.

So, here they were, in the library while everyone else was at the Watchtower for a mission.

"Any magic ones?" she questioned which shool his out of his thoughts. "Hmm? Oh! Top shelf." he smiled. Zatanna nodded and dragged one of the many chairs over to the shelves. She climbed atop of it and scrolled her finger across the sides of the books.

"So, how does the infamous rich boy Dick Grayson not have a girlfriend yet?" both of his eyebrows raised and he turned, for his face to be met with the sight of Zatannas butt.

Not that he was complaining or anything. "Uh r-repeat the question?" he said with an awkward laugh. Zatanna turned around, and he quickly looked up at her, hiding the fact that he was staring at her butt.

She turned around without answering him, she figured that he heard her, but just didn't want to answer. So she continued looking for magic books, and he continued looking at _her_.

Dicks eyes traveled up and down her body, her clothes left little to the imagination, and he _really_ wanted to change tha-

He cut himself off and turned around, clearing his throat, and continued looking for books, but his mind was traveling elsewhere.

"So, girls have never come at you before?" she questioned with her usual confidence, but she had a slight blush. She was still skimming through the books sides, just re-reading the titles as if she missed something.

"Oh, happens all the time." he joked with a smirk "But, they only want me for my money." Dick answered, with a small frown.

"I don't." Zatanna quietly muttered, Dick though, heard this and he a small blush crept to his cheeks. "So," he began, and she hummed in response, having him go on.

"Why don't you have a boyfriend?" She turned around, eyebrow raised and a hand on her hip. "Overprotective dad." she nonchalantly answered with a sigh. Dick nodded and his lips thinned.

"Why dont _you_ have a girlfriend?" she shot back at him, with a playful smile that Dick swears can make every boy fall for her. His brows furrowed in thought, but Zatanna was patient.

"You have an overprotective dad." he answered shyly, with a hand on the back of his neck. Zatannas eyes widened and she stepped forward, but she was on a _chair_ , which she seemed to remember at the last second.

Her heart dropped when her foot didnt land on anything when she took a step forward. The chair began to tip forward. With a yelp of surprise she fell forward, and landed onto Dick.

Before she caused him to fall back and then knock the bookxase over, he securely wrapped his arms around her waist and pushed forward a bit, until she regained her balance.

His arms were still wrapped around her waist, but made no move to get out of the grip. She stared at his face, while his eyes traveled down her body. She didn't stop him, she was to busy studying his well defined face.

His eyes traveled back up to her face, and they stared into one anothers eyes. Dick moved his face closer to hers, but before their lips connected he smirked.

"Wheres your overprotective dad?" he jokingly asked, but he didn't get an answer. Zatanna pushed her face forward, needily kissing the boy wonder.

He noted that she tasted like cherry. The longer they kissed the more and more needy it had gotten. Dick pushed forward, causing Zatanna to move back.

He pulled away for a moment, and they were both gasping for breath, he kept leading her back, and she was placing kisses up and down his neck.

She let out a yelp of surprise when her back hit the table and she fell back. Dick pulled away, and she shifted herself so her entire body would be on the table.

Zatanna put her elbows on the table to lift herself up so she could stare at the teen. She had lust-filled eyes and was staring at his figure.

Dick climbed atop of her and tore his shirt off, throwing it aside before smashing their lips against one another again. Her hands traveled up and down his chest, while his were going up her shirt, rubbing against her flat stomach.

 **Meanwhile** Wallys eyes were wide, and mouth gaping, Artemis was belly laughing. Kaldur had his head down, pinching the bridge of his nose, M'gann was blushing and Conner was just confused.

The misson had ended minutes ago, and Wally decided to see what Dick or Zatanna had been up to. He _screamed_ and the rest of the team rushed into the room.

"Why are you laughing!?" Wally practically screamed and the blonde wiped a tear from her eye, but when she started to answer him she broke out in laughter again.

"I knew they liked each other but not that much." M'gann said embarrassed, and gesturing to their half naked team members. "Why are we watching?" Conner questioned and they all went silent, except for Artemis who was still laughing.

 **Meanwhile...** There they were, in only their undergarments, once again they pulled away. Zatanna opened her mouth to speak but instead just kissed him once more. She could feel a heat burning up in her core.

She thrusted her hips forward and he let out a groan into their kiss. Her hands went into his hair, and his lips went to her neck, trying to find a sensitive spot.

It didn't take long until he did so and she moaned loudly. His hands had a hard grip on her hips, and the more she thrusted them forward the more he wanted to tear the rest of her clothes off.

 **Meanwhile...** "What is going on here?" Batman asked as he entered the room. All heads turned and they all blushed profusely, Artemis quickly covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

Batmans brows furrowed and he pushed passed the embarrassed teens. He stared at the camera footage and cleared his throat.

"Very unprofessional for you all to watch them." he said after a moment of silence, his lips thinned "Zatara!" he called out. Artemis inwardly gasped. "Shit." she muttered.

As Zatara walked in, he eyed the footage, before his eyes widened and he casted a spell, he and Batman disappeared in thin air. The team eagerly watched the footage, waiting to know what would happen next.

Dick was fumbling with Zatannas bra strap, trying to get it off, but it was pretty hard considering that they were making out and she was trying to take his boxers off.

"ZATANNA!" They broke apart and Zatanna let out a surprised yelp, and Dick rolled off of her and fell to the floor with a groan.

"What is going on here?!" Batman demanded, Dick stood up crawled over to his jeans and slid them on. He stood up, and put a hand on his head. "I thought it was pretty obvious." Zatanna muttered, before sitting up on the library table.

"You have a lot of explaining to do Zatanna! You guys were left here for 3 hours! 3 HOURS! And you were going to have _sex_?! Without protection?!! Very _very_ unmature..." he kept rambling and Zatanna rolled her eyes.

"Here it comes." she murmured as her dad kept rambling on. "And you are GROUNDED FOR LIFE!" she gave him a fake smile and nodded. Dick threw Zatanna her clothes, which she slowly put on, out of pure spite.

"Cockblock." Wally said aloud and Artemis breathed out a laugh as Kaldur groaned. "That is disturbing, what if they did do it and we didnt know? I go to the library every Thursday." the Atlantian stated.

"Yeah, M'gann and I do it in our rooms." Conner said, as if it were no big deal. M'gann lightly smacked him on the shoulder and he gave her a confused look.

"Those things are kept private!" the martian stated, a large blush going across her cheek.

"We just stared at Dick and Zatanna for twenty minutes!" Wally said and Artemis bursted into another fit of laughter. Kaldur sighed and walked away.

"Arthur help me."


	3. Beach Day-Spitfire Lemon

Artemis dried herself off with the towel as she entered the cave, they were all at the beach, and Wally had not come out yet so Dick sent her in to go look for him. Surprisingly, he was _not_ in the kitchen.

With a hum, she walked down the hall, all the bathroom doors were opened. So, he must be in his room. The blonde continued down the hall, her wet feet padding against the hard floor.

Once she reached his room she put her hand on the pad in front of the door, she was the only one, besides Barry and Dick, to have their hand prints in the pad to Wallys room. The door slid open, and a familiar redhead turned and smiled at her.

He had swim trunks on, and was looking in the mirror. He gestured for her to come in. Artemis did so and the door slid shut behind her. Wally gave her a small kiss before backing up.

"Okay, which one looks better?" he gestured to the pair of blue and orange ones he was wearing, then he sped into a pair of red and yellow ones.

Artemis was wearing a green bikini, which Wally couldn't help but stare at, her suit had also left a lot for the imagination, but he barely ever got to see her legs, Artemis noticed his staring and smiled.

The blonde took in his form also, he had a fit, lean body. His hair was fiery red. and he had a sharp jaw line. She moved closer to him, and put a hand on his chest, tracing over it. Wally had a few freckles across his arms and chest.

Artemis felt a hand go around her waist and pull her against his body. The archer looked up, to see his freckled face, he had a small smile, his green eyes had a spark.

They kissed, at first it was gentle, then it became rough and needy. Their hands traveling across one anothers bodies. Wally pushed her back and toward the bed.

The back of her leg hit the end of it, causing her to fall back onto the mattress. Wally pulled away and climbed on top of her. She shifted into a more comfortable position before he bent back down and kissed her once more.

His hands traveled up and down her body, while her hands were in his hair. She needily bucked her hips up, causing the speedster to groan. They had never gone this far, usually it just ended with a shirt discarded.

The archers hand traveled down his chest, and cupped over his hard-on through his pants. One of her fingers rubbed it through the fabric and he moaned once more.

His arms stretched around her and began to undo her bikini top. Wally hesitated, but when Artemis made no move to stop him he continued.

"Shit." he muttered as his fingers fumbled with the strings. He felt Artemis' breath against his ear as she laughed. It was becoming increasingly more difficult as Artemis' hands and mouth was all over him.

His lips thinned in response, as he continued to try and untie the strings. Once he finally did, he threw it across the room, a satisfied look on his face. She kissed him once more.

Wally's hands traveled up to her plump breasts and played with them. The blonde moaned in their kiss. She wouldn't let him stop kissing her, for her hands weres wrapped tightly around the back of his head, only loosening when once of the pulled away for air.

Artemis bucked her hips up once again. This time, instead of only moaning, Wally's hand went to her thigh, one of them switching from breast to breast.

After awhile, both his hands were on her thighs, rubbing up and down on them. He was driving her crazy. One of his hands rose up to her bikini bottom, and stayed there.

She pulled away, and it wasnt until then did he realized that her hands were at the edge of his trunks. "I need you." she moaned out, breathing heavily.

It was all the conformation he needed, quickly speeding, before she knew it his nude figure was above her, slipping on a condom.

Neither of them were virgins, but this would be their first times _together_. Artemis' first was her ex-boyfriend, Cameron. It wasn't exactly consenting on her side.

Wally's first was with his ex, Linda. Very consenting, but it wasn't long after that, that he found her cheating. Which caused him to feel a bit inferior, thinking the sex was the problem. So, to say the least, he was nervous of it not pleasing Artemis enough.

"Are your sure?" his member was against her thigh, it took all of her self-control to not just flip them over and ride him.

She smiled though, making sure that she felt comfortable with it all. Artemis nodded at him, rather quickly. He slowly entered her.

Wally let out a loud moan, Artemis bit her lip, and was clutching a patch of his hair. Even though he knew she wasn't a virgin, he still waited until she was comfortable with his size.

There _was_ something he wanted to try. Once Artemis nodded, he smirked and vibrated his member.

The blonde archer her back, and her head fell backward. A loud moan escaped her mouth. It was so unexpected. She was screaming and crying out. He's never seen her like this, he never thought he _would_ see her like this.

She's never felt this much pleasure in her life. She's never felt more needy and desperate. Whenever she tried to buck her hips, her legs would give out.

Wally moaned himself just seeing her like this. _He_ was doing this to her. After a moment, be began to thrust, though he still vibrated. Artemis' hands traveled from his hair to the edge of the bed, gripping the sides.

"Oh god! D-dont stooOOOOoop!" the archer cried out. He nearly gaped. She _climaxed_. He swore he saw her eyes go into the back of her head.

Wally vibrated faster, pounding into the blonde harder and harder each thrust. She was going crazy. Moaning and yelling out.

Artemis' nails started scratching at his back, which he honestly didnt even notice for a moment. She couldn't even form words, whenever she tried to, she would get interrupted by her own moans.

Wally _loved_ how vocal she was. He never thought he would love her moans this much, it made him feel so amazing.

It didn't take long until he let out the loudest moan he could possibly make as he climaxed. Wally took a moment before pulling out, and peeling the plastic off and tossing it in the garbage.

The speedster fell next to the archer, both breathing and sweating heavily. "That was..." Artemis began, as she turned over to face him. "The best thing _ever_." a smile grazed his lips.

Her head fell onto his chest. It was so weird to see her this vulnerable and tired. The usual tough, hard-headed Artemis he knew was gone at the moment. He didn't mind one bit.

Wally bent hjs head up and kissed her cheek, he felt himself beginning to doze off.

 **Ahh! That was my first lemon! Sorey if its horrid! Hopefully I get better as this one-shots book goes on.**


End file.
